


Some Things Never Change

by lalunanocturnal



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Geek Katara, One Shot, Popular Zuko, UST, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, pandemic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunanocturnal/pseuds/lalunanocturnal
Summary: The best revenge is success. So at Ember High School’s 10 Year Reunion, Katara fully intends to take her revenge on the popular kids. Especially one in particular. A former Prom Prince named Zuko.Zutara Week 2020- Prompt: Reunion
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848067
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really hoping to ride that Zutara wave now that the show is experiencing a resurgence. It’s been a few years hasn’t it!? To celebrate the many now-adults (like myself) returning to a fandom from our teenage years, I figured there’s nothing better than a High School Reunion! This turned out way longer than I intended, so apologies. I hope you enjoy!

“Welcome to Ember High School’s 10 Year reunion! Go Platypus Bears! Let me hear ya GROWL!”

Katara was not amused by the enthusiasm at the check in desk. The young woman could not be recognized by her head covered in a giant Platypus Bear mask, but she knew the voice. Even after 10 years...

“Hello Ty Lee...” Katara huffed. 

“Oh my... Katara!?” She took off the mask to reveal a beaming face. As always, she looked immaculate. Once a popular cheerleader, always a popular cheerleader. Though now, her once high top braid had a been replaced with a more modest braided bun. Her face was no longer chubaric, but her body was still thin and lean through her pink blazer. Some things never change.

Suddenly Katara was trapped in a surprisingly tight full body hug. Escape was futile, so she wrapped her arms around the woman. Her reaction was strange, since they weren’t exactly friends in high school. Katara was always one of the nerdy kids sitting with the other social outcasts. Ty Lee was in the popular crowd. But, she supposed, being the head of the student council and in charge of this reunion, Ty Lee had to be everyone’s friend.

“I hardly recognized you! Wow, you look great!” Ty Lee had pulled away, and Katara was thrilled to see her surprise was genuine. _Excellent_ , Katara thought, _It’s working_...

“You look amazing as well Ty Lee! It’s like you never stopped gymnastics or something.” 

“Oh, I didn’t! In fact, I just got back from training before setting up the reunion! I’ll be heading back to the Olympics next year! Going for Gold again!” She held up a peace sign. Great... of course she was an Olympic Gold Medalist. 

“Oh, wow... congratulations...” She said in a small voice, her confidence fading.

“What about you? How’ve ya been girlfriend?!” This irked Katara. _Girlfriend?_ Had she forgotten all the taunting and torment her popular friends had put Katara through? This reminder made her stronger, and she remembered why she was really here, and it was not to relive the glory days.

“Well actually I just got back from...”

“Whoopsies! Looks like a line is starting behind you. We can catch up later! Gotta check in more Platypus Bears! See ya around girl!”

Katara grabbed her ID sticker from the table and walked away. Sure enough, several former students has begun lining up behind her. That’s okay. Ty Lee was small game. And she had bigger fish to fry. The question was, will he be here?

After leaving the table, Katara realized she was on her own. A sign pointed to the cafeteria, where people would socialize before festivities were to begin. She cursed herself for being early. Now she was alone. She took out her phone to text her brother. _I’m here. Where r u and Suki?!_

She caught up on some emails sitting on some nearby steps to the science building. For the first time she felt a wave of nostalgia. She remembered sitting on these very steps years ago, studying with her bother and friends, watching Aang do tricks on the lawn with Toph stretching, and Suki and Sokka pretending no one noticed them holding hands. 

After responding to a few emails from the hospital, Sokka’s response came through. 

_Just got here! Checking in. Will meet u inside._

Phew. Crisis averted.

She went inside the cafeteria, which was decked out in red and gold balloons, streamers, banners, and graphics of their hideous mascot. On one wall, a slideshow was playing old photos, probably from the year book committee. Katara took a moment to watch a few fade on and off of people she recognized, but wouldn’t know by name. She then looked to the few people standing around talking with drinks and hor'dourves. Wow... did she age as much as they had?

“Kataraaaaa!” Her name rang through the halls. She turned to see Sokka running up to her with Suki in toe. They each had their name tags on featuring their handwriting scrawled with their names. Sokka’s was hardly legible. She also couldn’t help but notice the gold and red face paint under his eyes.

“Sokka? What’s with the school pride? You didn’t even graduate with us! Did you do this at your reunion last year?”

“No! So I’m so glad I get to for Suki’s! I thought of it after mine ended and was so mad! But realized Suki can bring her spouse the following year! Isn’t that right sweetie!?”

“Yeah, and you used up my favorite gold eye shadow to do it.” She grunted. Suki then came to Katara for a hug. Katara leaned into her with relief. 

“So glad you both are here. I don’t think I could go through this alone.”

“Of course! I’m kind of excited to see where everyone is these days. Did you see Ty Lee?”

“Oh yeah...”

“She deserves a gold medal for keeping that body!” Sokka said. Suki then punched him. “Ouch!”

“Just cause she still has a thing for you, doesn’t mean you get to compliment her. Did you see the way she looked at you at check in?!”

“I can’t help it if I still got my dashing good looks. I bet all the other dudes here already have beer guts.” He began flexing, until a server with a plate of tarts went by. “Aw yeah! Free stuff always taste better! Sir! I’ll take that plate from you...”

Sokka chased after him leaving Suki and Katara. “Hey, hope it’s okay I ask,” Suki said quietly. “Is... is Aang coming?”

Katara smiled softly. “It’s okay Suki. We’re fine. It’s been years. We still talk you know. But he is busy. He is still dedicated to building new schools and hospitals in underdeveloped areas. Still has a big heart you know.”

“Always a nomad...” Suki said. Sokka then interrupted them with a mouth full of canapés holding a tray with the rest.

“‘Yew guys ‘ave guh tah tway dees!” 

An hour later, the room was full of people. Katara was shocked at how many alumni showed up. She herself almost didn’t come. Reunions seem so... trivial. Especially after the life she had seen. Traveling, seeing the world, her success. Why come back to this place where everything seemed so small?

There was a _tap tap_ on a mic that reverberated thought the echoey cafeteria. “Hellooooo? Is this thing on?” Ty Lee’s voice screeched. The mic gave some feedback and Katara had to cover her ears. “Where’s the AV club when you need em, huh?” She said before the mic finally adjusted. “There we go. Hello Platypus Bears! Let me hear you GROWL!”

The room erupted into cheers and roars. Mostly from the jocks and cheerleaders who were all gathered near the front. Katara glanced their way, scanning the crowd. _No sign of him... maybe he wasn’t coming_.

“So we have an exciting day planned for the best graduating class ever! After this, there will be touch football in the quad, featuring our champion Playpus Bears team members as well as our award winning cheer team, led me _moi!_ And after that...”

The giant double doors flew open with a loud clunk. Ty Lee stopped mid-sentence. Everyone turned to see a tall silhouette in the doorway. Their hostess cupped a hand above her eyes for a better look, then her beaming smiled was back. 

“Well if it isn’t our very own Prom Prince! Give it up for ZUKO!”

The silhouette stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. The fluorescent lights were hideous and often unflattering, but nothing could ever make him look less than divine. His hair was longer than Katara remembered, ending below his chin while half of it was tied up in a stylish knot. It made him look like a young movie star in his maroon suit and expensive looking loafers. And of course, the scar he wore proudly over his eye that had become his most endearing quality. It was like he grew into it. And was he wearing _glasses?_ He was! Two glass rectangles with thin frames were over his eyes. Katara theorized it had something to do with his injured eye as well as their advancing age. But he was still as handsome as ever. Even after all these years...

_He’s here..._ Katara gaped. She had almost given up hope. In a way, she was ashamed to admit there was a twinge of relief when he hadn’t shown up for check in. If he didn’t show, she would have had an excuse to not go forward with her plan. But now that he was, her nerves struck her like a bolt of lightening. 

Meanwhile the room applauded the new member to the reunion. It was even louder than Ty Lee’s entrance. Former students screamed his name and cheered “All hail Prince Zuko!” His former high school nickname. To this day hearing it made her heart sink. 

“What’s the pouty prince doing here?” Sokka frowned. “Isn’t he too good for this kind of thing? What is he, a politician or something?”

“Yeah, one of the youngest and most successful too.” Suki added.

“Pfft. That’s all because Daddy Ozai helped him.”

“No Sokka, his father disowned him after we graduated, didn’t you know that? It was in that big exposé they did on him last year. He is totally self made.”

“Since when are you a fan?”

“Actually Katara told... ouch!” Katara elbowed her. “Okay! Sorry...”

“You’re keeping tabs on him still!? Oh come on Katara, you can’t still be mad about that... it’s been years!” Sokka exclaimed at his sister. She didn’t even look at him. She held her gaze on Zuko as he joined the back of the crowd, not talking to anyone. Not even smiling.

“I know Sokka... it’s been years...” And that was her advantage. 

_**10 Years Ago** _

“Did you see Zuko?”

“What!? He’s back already? But the fire was only a week ago!”

“I heard the nurse! They discharged him from the hospital yesterday. Apparently his dad is making him come back to school.”

“Is it true? The fire disfigured him?”

“I heard his hair is gone and his eyebrows!”

“Oh no! He was the most handsome boy in school! Now who will be my eye candy? What a tragedy!”

Katara slammed her locker as loud as she could. It caused the two gossiping girls next to her to finally shut up. She glared at them while holding 3 giant textbooks. In one hand mind you.

“Tragedy? His mother died in that fire. That’s a tragedy.” And it was one she could relate to. As soon as her father read it aloud in the paper, her heart went out to poor Zuko.

“What do you care fish girl? It’s not like he ever talks to someone like you.” One girl spat.

“Although, if he is horribly disfigured now, maybe you’ll have a chance!” The other laughed, sending her friend into a fit as well. Katara huffed and stormed away. Stupid popular girls...

She sat down a little too hard in her anger at the front of the classroom. Her books slammed on her desk causing a loud thud. No one noticed of course. No one ever did.

“Alright class, settle down now, class has begun.” The teacher said softly. “Please turn your pages to...”

The door opened and he stopped speaking to possibly scold the late comer.

The room hushed faster than it did at the teacher’s command. In walked Zuko. It took a moment to recognize him. It was true, his hair was gone. But it was shaved, not burned. But the same couldn’t be said for the left side of his face... a large bandage draped over his eye. It was thick and white and fluffy. It almost looked wrong next to his scowl. But the exposed side was still very handsome. He clearly wasn’t as horribly disfigured as the girls seemed to dramatize. But there was definitely something under that bandage, and it wasn’t good.

“Zuko my boy!” The teacher exclaimed, trying a bit too hard to sound pleasant. They all new about the fire by now, and Katara was sure all the teachers were instructed to be more sensetive. “Glad to have you back! Please, join us.”

“Thank you sir.” He sounded... tired, Katara thought. She had to use all her will power not to stare at him as he walked to the back of the classroom where he usually sat. He took a seat without a word. In fact, he didn’t say a word in class or in any other class she had with him that day. But she could feel him. He gave off some kind of strange aura. It was one she was familiar with. Grief. 

“Hey Sugar Queen,” Toph yelled a bit too loudly as Aang helped her to the table at lunch later that day.

“I’m right here Toph! No need to scream.” Katara said.

“I know that! But this is important!” She sat down next to Katara and Aang sat with Suki across from them after carrying both his and Toph’s tray with his usual skill.

“Hey Katara! Actually we are both curious!” He said. “Is it true Zuko is back?”

“You haven’t seen him?” She asked. 

“Well technically I’ve never seen him.” Toph scoffed. It was so easy to forget her friend was blind with the way she acted. The girl ran track after all. And was their team’s star. She would never understand. Toph was also from the richest family in town. She easily could be sitting with the other rich popular kids. But she always insisted she had no patience for that “hoity toity riff raff”. Katara suspected the blindness may have more to do with it than Toph’s attitude. 

“Plus, he is only in all your smarty pants classes. Toph and I could never get into advanced math!”

“Ugh, fine. But you know how much I detest gossip...”

“Liar.” Ugh... Toph.

“Fine! Yes, he is back. And he seems... eh... fine? A bit sulky.”

“You mean more sulky?” Suki corrected.

“Yes, extra sulky.”

“How can he sulk without a face?” Toph asked.

“He doesn’t have a face!?” Aang said a bit too loudly.

“Shh! Keep it down! Of course he has a face! Well half of it anyway...”

“Whoa...” Her friends said in unison. 

“Has he said anything? About the fire?” Toph clearly wasn’t deterred.

“How should I know. I mean, it’s not like he talks to me. I doubt he even knows I exist.” It was true. Despite him hanging with a crowd that continuously called her “fish girl”, a slur against her father’s occupation by the docks, Zuko never uttered a word. Not an insult, but not a defense either. He would just stand there avoiding eye contact with the subject of their torment. Katara never really liked him. Guilty by association. But ever since he walked into her morning classroom with that wad of cotton and a scowl, her heart ached. 

“Sounds like someone has a crush...” Suki suddenly teased. Katara’s face flared with a blush.

“What!? Suki, I’ve never even spoken to the guy! And I’ll have you know...”

“I’m teasing you Katara! Relax!”

Katara calmed herself. Of course she was teasing. This is one of the first times her friends had even talked about Zuko anyway. It would be silly to assume she liked him after one conversation. He was a popular rich kid, she was a lowly peasant girl. “You’re lucky you’re dating my brother...”

Despite the dark cloud Katara sensed casting a shadow in every room she shared with Zuko, things were oddly normal. He still sat with his rich kid group. He showed up for class. He went to student council meetings. The richest girl in school other than Toph, Mai, continued to fawn over him, and he continued to ignore her. It was as if nothing had changed except for the bandage over his eye, which had been there for 2 weeks. Katara wasn’t by any means a doctor yet, but she knew enough to know that it should be off by now. Unless it’s worse than she realized. 

One day, her father called to say he would be late to pick her up. He and Sokka had a large shipment come in by the docks, but he wouldn‘t be too late. Aang, Toph and Suki offered to wait with her, but she insisted she had studying to do anyway and would concentrate better by herself. She picked a cozy corner of the library and hunkered down. After an hour, she was told the library was closing, but she could wait in the empty study hall classroom if she wished.

On the way, the quiet of the empty school was interrupted by an repetitive but erratic noise. _Smack. Smack smack. Smack smack smack smack!_

It was coming from the gym. Katara, always with a unhealthy appetite for curiosity changed her course, and headed in the direction of the sound.

The door to the gym was open. She heard the sound echo on the open room’s walls. It was dim without the florescent lights on, but a sliver of light shown from a single door. The equipment room? She tip toed further. The door was ajar. Peeking in through the narrow opening wasn’t enough to see who was in there. Quietly, she pushed it open further, and her jaw dropped.

The room was painted orange from the sunset in the two windows. It bounced off all the the reds and browns and golds that dominated the items the room held, causing everything to radiate warm shades. It was cluttered with all kinds of sporting equipment Katara was unfamiliar with other than the occasional ball or net. The glow illuminated the solitary figure that was artfully practicing. It was Zuko. He was shirtless and kicking and punching a dummy. It must have belonged to the martial arts club. Zuko was captain after all, but there shouldn’t have been a meeting today. Plus he was all alone. With each thrust of his fists and ankles, he grunted at his unarmed enemy. He still had his bandage on, and his hair was starting to grow back. His back and chest glistened with sweat and his muscles bulged with each impact. Katara had gone to many practices with Suki. But never had she thought of this sport as looking so... beautiful. 

After he took a break to reset his pose, he suddenly stopped. The air was still without the violent sounds. But she could still hear his fast and deep breathes. He stared at the dummy, a little too long, before suddenly screaming.

“Argh!!” He hit the dummy with rapid speed. One punch after another, his fists a blur. Katara covered her mouth in horror as he pummeled the stuffed leather over and over and over, screaming the whole time. Finally he stopped, panting, before slowly sliding to the floor. The panting rose in pitch, and his strong shoulders shook. It took Katara a moment to realize... he was crying. 

She gently pushed the door further, but didn’t see the sack of soccer balls that had been near the door’s hinge barely balancing on a chair. The additional inch was just enough to brush against it, and send the sack crashing to the floor, scattering the black and white spheres everywhere. 

Zuko jumped up and assumed a fighting stance, only to be greeted by a girl awkwardly slumped in the doorway, looking like a deer in the headlights. 

“You...” he hissed.

“I...um...” Katara stammered, not sure what to say. _Hiya Zuko! You don’t know me, even though we’ve had classes together for years, but I was just passing through and stumbled upon you having a breakdown! Whoopsies!_

“Sorry Z-Zuko... I didn’t mean... I mean, I was just...”

“How long have you been there?” His toned was accusatory. Oddly it was the most emotion she had ever heard in his voice. There wasn’t even a hitch in his words, like moments ago he hadn’t been sobbing.

“Not long! Just saw you practicing! And uh... well...” She couldn’t say it, but he knew. The rims of his eyes were still damp and red. He relaxed out of his stance and turned away from her. She felt guilty. It was like he felt bad, when it was her in the wrong here. 

“It’s been a rough few weeks.” He said softly. 

“Yeah... I bet it has...” There was an awkward silence.

“It’s Katara. Right? Sokka’s sister?”

“Y-yes! That’s me.”

That was all he had to say on the matter apparently. Just confirming his intel. Katara was actually shocked he knew not just her name, but even her brother. Maybe he knew him from Sokka’s many Fencing Club victories for the school. Zuko walked over to a chair that had been holding his shirt and school bag. “Guess I’ll head out. I’m done practicing.” He slid on his shirt without so much as a glance at her.

“Right, sorry to interrupt your um... practice.” 

He began to strut to the door, still avoiding her eyes. When he was about to pass her at the door frame, she just blurted it out. “I’m so sorry Zuko.” He stopped, his back to her. “About your mom. I’m sure you must be tired of hearing it. I know it’s difficult.”

“My mom?” He asked, turning his head slightly. It wasn’t really phrased as a question. More like to see if he heard correctly.

“She died in the fire, right?”

“Yeah. She did.” His tone was grave. “I guess I’m not used to hearing that.”

“What? Sympathy? I mean, your crew is a bunch of jerks but they can’t be that... oh ...” She caught herself too late. “I didn’t mean that! I meant uh...”

“No, not that...” he said, as if he hadn’t heard the subtle insult. “When people say sorry, it’s not about her.”

“What else would they be sorry about?” She asked his back. He slumped, and his bag fell to the floor. 

“This stupid eye...” He said through gritted teeth. He couldn’t see it, but her face sank into a frown. “As if a patch of skin is the only thing I lost. Like vanity is worth more than... than her.”

Katara didn’t know if it was the right move, but her hand floated on it’s own and touched his shoulder. 

“I think I would have given both my eyes if it meant saving my mother.” 

This made him turn around. Her hand fell back to her side and she looked up at him. The orange glow was even stronger now. The sun must be right outside the window. It made his already glowing amber eye ignite, as if it were aflame.

“Your mother?”

“We lost her a few years ago. She was sick...” She clutched her necklace around her neck. 

“I’m so sorry Katara. I didn’t know.” Her fingers traced the groves of waves carved into it. It was like her calming talisman.

“This is what I have to remember her. It’s my greatest treasure. Do you have anything like that? It could help...”

“Yeah, I do. A constant reminder.” His hand moved the the square of cotton over his eye. “But I don’t get the pleasure of taking mine off like you.”

She was only digging her own hole deeper the more she tried to help.

“I’m so sorry Zuko... I unfortunately understand your pain...”

“No! You don’t!’ He snapped. She stepped back. “How can you understand? I tried to save her and I failed! Now everyday I have this ugly thing on my face to remind me that she is gone! That there was nothing I could do! Now my only thought of her comes from this hideous mark on my face! I don’t ever want anyone to see it. I don’t even want to see it! It haunts me enough, I don’t need others to see my shame!”

She stood her ground as he spoke. She didn’t back down. She just listened and stared as he screamed. She bet it felt good. He had probably been holding this in for weeks. 

She waited for his breathing to slow. Her own heart rate had yet to return to normal. When it got close to a semi-steady pattern, she took a deep breath. “It can’t be that hideous.”

Zuko’s body uncoiled at this. He resumed his upright posture and looked at her, his one brow still tilted in an angry slant.

“You don’t know...”

“Then show me.”

“No.”

“Fine. Then I guess I can assume I’m right and you’re wrong if that’s cool.”

She crossed her arms defiantly. No one told the Prince he was wrong. Ever. Because he never was. The smartest in the class and the coolest in his group, Zuko was probably unaccustomed to this level of assertiveness. 

Never one to back away from a challenge, his hands went to the back of head. He slipped off the bandage. Once it was in his hands, he looked back up at her, face stern. Katara was right. It had almost completely healed. There was probably no need for the bandage. The damaged tissue had set, forming various peaks and valleys in the skin and shades of red over his eye, down his cheek, and over his ear. In a few more weeks, it would probably look even better and less angry. The wound looked so small without the bandage. She had assumed it was so much worse. It was still clearly a match for the other half of his face. His eye still glowed a fierce gold. Even without a brow, his expression mirrored his healthy side with handsome symmetry. 

“Well?” He asked. She hadn’t moved. Not even a flinch or a gasp. Instead, she raised a hand, and lightly, barely touching him, cupped the burned face.

“Yup... I was right. And you were wrong.”

She felt the tear trickle down her palm.

The next day, Zuko came to school without the bandage. Everyone stared, but he didn’t stare back at a single person. Except Katara, who smiled at him when he walked into class.

_**Present**_

Katara seethed in her chair as the light from the projector flickered on and off her face. She had gone through the humiliation of watching the lame football match, followed by tagging along with Suki and Sokka to the Martial Arts Club reunion, and now these torturous vivid flashbacks of still images, and she could never catch Zuko alone. Not even once. He was constantly surrounded by his former posse or past admirers. Being a powerful politician clearly had it’s perks. Especially a handsome one who looked more hip and stylish than his older colleagues. He clearly was able to transition from popular rich kid into popular rich man. Was there no justice?

A wave of laughter went around the room at the next slide. Katara looked up to see a picture she recognized. It was Toph, throwing a water balloon right into Aang’s face with impossible perfect aim.

“Ha! I remember Toph doing that on the last day of school!” Suki laughed. “How does she do that anyway?”

“That’s for me to know...” A voice said beside them. “And you to never find out.

“Toph!” Katara exclaimed. She jumped up and hugged her friend. They had ever lost touch, but with Katara’s recent travels, she hadn’t seen her friend in over a year.

“Hey there Sugar Queen. No need for the fuzzies.”

“Hey! Down in front! We can’t see!” Someone behind them complained. Toph didn’t even have to look at him to point her intimidating finger directly at the offender’s face.

“How about you shut the hell up and let me talk to my friends before I come over there and we can relive some high school wedges?”

The man shook his head and remained still.

“Good.” Toph took a seat next to Katara. “So what did I miss?”

“Honestly nothing.” Katara said. “Oddly, everything and everyone is the same. Except for the occasional beaming pregnant girl who can’t stop flashing her ring or her husband, some baby photos no one asked for, and a lot of peacocking.”

“Oh, and don’t forget the beer guts! All the football team is bald with beer guts.” Sokka added excitedly. 

“Ugh, such cliches.” Toph scoffed.

“I thought you weren’t coming? Didn’t you say this kind of thing was beneath you?” Katara asked.

“It is! I’m far too busy heading my badass athletic schools for the disabled and training for marathons you know. I don’t have time for this. But Sokka told me there was a ton a free food and I figured why not. Plus, if Prince Pouts A-Lot had time to show his face, I can too. I got my own stuff to peacock. Like awards from the city for my selfless efforts.”

“Yeah, totally selfless.” Suki rolled her eyes.

“You told her?” Katara hissed at Sokka referring to the Prince acknowledgment. 

“What? She kept texting me to tell her how ugly everyone got, and it just slipped.”

“Plus, I thought you’d need back up.” Toph pointed to herself. “You know, for the big revenge scheme I bet you have cooked up to get back at him.”

Katara tried not to blush. Was she so transparent? “Thanks Toph. But I have my own plan. And it’s probably less... violent than yours.”

“You’re still no fun.”

“Look Sokka! It’s you and me at the prom!” Suki pointed to the screen beaming. It was a lovely photo. Suki had looked beautiful, and Sokka cleaned up nice, despite his big goofy grin.

“Damn...” Sokka said. “And I still look that good! Oh, you too sweetie.” He kissed his wife on the cheek. “As beautiful as ever too!”

“Nice save.” She said. 

Prom... the thought reminded her why she was here in the first place. Zuko was seated at the back of the room. Katara clocked it when they walked in. She decided to risk a glance in his direction to see what he was up to. She turned around slowly, and her heart stopped as his amber eyes came into focus. _He had been looking right at her!_ Adrenaline surged as she snapped her head back to face the front. He caught her looking! Or wait... had she caught him looking? Maybe he noticed her after all. And maybe, getting him alone would be easier than she thought.

**_10 Years Ago_ **

The following weeks of Zuko’s return were some of the best of Katara’s high school career. She told her family she needed to stay late most days after school to study. And often she did. She sat in the equipment room with Zuko, punching and kicking away while she read and did homework. Sometimes they took walks around the empty track field in the early evening hours. If Zuko felt like talking, they talked. If he felt like punching, he punched. If he felt like crying, Katara would pat his back and run her fingers through his hair until he was done. 

They talked about everything. Katara told him about her mom. How close they were, and how grateful she was to the doctors who did everything they could to give her even just one more day with her family. Katara had been so inspired by them, she was determined to get into medical school to be a doctor like the ones she grew up idolizing and help families like herself. She talked about how stressful it could be, as she needed top grades to get into a good school with a full scholarship. Her father’s business running imports and exports out of a warehouse by the docks with Sokka would never be enough to pay for the years of training she needed. She never would want to put that kind of burden on her family, even if her father insisted she follow her dreams.

Zuko talked about his mother. How she always made his big house less lonely. How she protected him from his cruel little sister, Azula. How he constantly lived in his father’s shadow, and who assumed Zuko would follow in his footsteps. How Zuko sensed corruption and wanted no part of it, but his father threatened to take away everything if he didn’t. And how his father wouldn’t even speak of his mother’s death, and insisted they all move on, even though Zuko wasn’t ready.

On weekends they snuck out under the guise of studying at the library. Which they did in separate corners to avoid any other students. They didn’t know how to explain that the school’s smartest nerd and coolest rich kid were hanging out together because of mutual traumas that only they could relate to. Then, after leaving at separate times, they’d go on walks in the park, or hang by the marina Katara grew up on and knew all the best hiding spots so her brother wouldn’t see. Katara didn’t mind. They both had too much pride to ever admit to their friends who they now preferred for company. 

“So why hang out with them if they annoy you so much?” Katara asked Zuko, who had spent the better part of an hour complaining about Azula, Ty Lee and Mai and all the other rich jocks he and his sister hung out with. Zuko was angrily skipping stones, trying to break Katara’s record. He hadn’t even come close. 

“I don’t know. They’ve all been my friends so long, I guess it’s hard to see myself without them.” He threw a stone. 8 skips. Closer. “They aren’t all bad you know. They’re fun and all but... I guess they just never, listen. They talk and joke around but no one actually wants to listen to each other. The moment someone has a problem, the subject changes or they get teased for it. They just aren’t... well, they aren’t like you.”

“Me?” Katara said. She had been sitting on some steps leading to the dock watching him.

“Yeah. It’s weird. But I really like talking to you.”

“Why is that weird?” She quirked a brow. He was skating dangerously close towards being offensive.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then Zuko? That I’m weird?”

“No!” He dropped his rock with a single splash. “No you’re not and that’s what’s weird.”

“So it’s weird that I’m... not weird?”

“I wish I could say it more eloquently. But uh... yeah. You’re not weird. And I like it.” He scratched the back of his head. She blushed. Did he just compliment her?

She decided to change the subject. They were both clearly uncomfortable. “So um, are you gonna ask Mai to prom?”

“Mai?”

“Yeah, I mean, she’s all over you. Like you haven’t noticed.”

He sighed and went back to trying another rock. 9 skips. Better. “I notice. But I don’t know. It hadn’t really occurred to me. You’re not going with your brother are you?”

“What!? Zuko! Ew! That is just...”

“I’m kidding Katara.” He smiled. Katara didn’t know he ever kids.

She pouted. “He’ll be there anyway as Suki’s date. I hadn’t thought about who I’d go with...” There was an awkward silence. Zuko threw another rock. 7 skips. Damn.

“Too bad we can’t go with each other.” Katara said lightly. But she regretted it the instant it left her mouth. Her blush invaded her whole face and she prayed Zuko wouldn’t turn around and see. 

“Yeah... too bad.” He agreed. Katara’s heart sank unexpectedly. She wasn’t surprised he agreed. She wasn’t sure it would be a good idea either. But she couldn’t ignore the gnawing feeling of disappointment in her gut.

To distract herself, she picked up a rock and walked to the docks edge. She reared up, and threw. One, two...four...eight...ten...

“Wooo! 11! New record!” She yelled with her fists punching the air.

Zuko’s jaw dropped. “What!? You can’t go beating your own record!”

“Uhhh, I just did. Now you’ll have to beat that one instead.”

His pout was priceless and Katara chuckled. But then her face dropped. Two figures were walking towards the dock from the warehouse.

“Zuko, someone’s coming!”

“Is it your brother?”

“I don’t know, too far to tell.” There was no where to run. They were on the very end of the pier. 

“Quick, down the ladder.”

“What ladder?”

“That ladder.” She pointed to where 2 metal curves lead down from the dock. 

“Into the water?” Zuko exclaimed.

“You afraid of getting a little wet your majesty? Come on!”

She led him down quickly, first her, followed by Zuko. She only submerged to her chest, then glided under the dock. They quietly floated while listening to the footsteps echo on the wooden planks. She recognized the voices. It was two of her father’s work men. Not her brother. She nodded at Zuko confirming. 

The men gossiped about their family lives, pulled in some rope and went on their way. Katara swam out from under to make sure the coast was clear.

“They’re gone.”

“Ugh, did I ruin my best shirt for that?” Zuko swam out to meet her.

“If it helps, it wasn’t that nice.”

“Hey! Since when were you the master of fashion?”

“Just saying, it looks like a color Azula would wear.” She stuck out her tongue.

“That’s it... you’re going down.”

Zuko was chasing after her in the water and Katara was flailing away, splashing him the closer he got. He began to splash back. She couldn’t hold back her giggles. Amid all the crossfire she didn’t notice he had disappeared. “Zuko?” She called? Suddenly something grabbed her waist and pulled her under.

She wasn’t down long and re-emerge seconds later for a gulp of air. Zuko had already surfaced and was laughing hysterically. “Got you that time!”

“You cheater!” She flung herself at him, trying to mount her hands on his shoulders and plunge him beneath the water in revenge. He would try to grab her and throw her off but the girl was strong. Eventually they both succumbed to fits of laugher and just floated. 

There was silence when the laughter died. Katara smiled at him still. It was later than she realized. The sun was setting behind him, and above her a waning moon had begun showing its silver faded face among the blue. How did sunset look so good on his pale skin? His hair was glued to his face from the water, almost covering his scar. He was staring at her too. In fact, he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh before. It’s nice.” She said.

He blushed. “Um, it’s been a while since anyone’s made me laugh I guess... in fact, I haven’t felt this, I don’t know... Light in months. Maybe even longer.”

She paddled closer to him. She put a hand on his shoulder for balance. She felt his hands grab her waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world, even if it was just to aid her buoyancy. On a whim, she pushed the hair from his injured eye. She just wanted to look at him. All of him. For hours and hours if she could. She studied him like she did her advanced text books. The curve of his nose. The furrow of his brow. His shining pouty lips. This was the same boy from her classes who never even spoke to her. But now, he looked different.

“I haven’t had this much fun in a while either... I wish it could always be like this. It’s like here, nothing scares me. Not exams or the future. I’m just, content.”

“Yeah, I feel that too.”

“I wish... I wish prom could be like this.” She looked away, in case she lost her nerve. “With you.”

He pushed away. A small stream of water gushed between them. “Katara... I’m sorry. I just... I don’t see that going well for us.”

“You... you don’t even want to, do you?”

“No. That’s not it.” The water was cold, but Katara’s face felt like it was on fire. “If prom could be half as fun as today, I would be way more excited about it. But...”

“But...?”

“We graduate in a few months.” He said matter-of-factly. “In a few years, you’ll become a doctor. I’ll be campaigning. Prom won’t even matter by then. What’s the point?” He wasn’t smiling or laughing anymore. His face darkened. This was old Zuko. Katara missed her Zuko.

“The point is this.” She gestured to the sunset. “You can’t say moments like this don’t matter. Can you?”

There was a breeze and she shivered. “We should head back. You’re cold.” He didn’t wait for her to confirm. He swam straight to the dock. She slowly paddled behind him.

As they walked back, only a sliver of sun remained. The evening air turned chilly. Damn, he was right. She was cold. But it helped distract her from her disappointment. 

“You... you okay?” He asked. She wasn’t sure what he was referring to. She went for temperature. 

“How are you not freezing?”

“I run hot. Family trait.”

“Run hot?” Suddenly his arm pulled her close to his side. Her shoulder was under his arm and their sides were touching. Even though they we both soaked, she felt heat radiating from the skin beneath. Was that normal?

“Better?” He asked.

“Much.” She blushed as they awkwardly walked with stumbling sets of feet. Despite the burning regret and disappointment she had felt moments ago in the water, here under Zuko’s arm, she felt so warm and safe. 

They made it to their usual parting spot at the entrance of the pier. They awkwardly parted and looked at each other. 

“Well...bye.” She said flatly. She began to turn, but his warm hand was suddenly holding hers.

“Katara...” She turned. He was blushing and looking down. It was a new look for the prince. “I’ll... I’ll go to prom if you do.”

“But not together, right?”

“No... but, I have an idea. We can have our own prom. One where we can be together.”

“What do you mean?”

“Trust me. Just show up and I’ll tell you where to go from there. Okay?”

He wasn’t making any sense. But Katara felt her insides warm at the thought of getting to have even one special moment with him at prom.

“Okay.” She agreed. And he was smiling again.

_**Present** _

She had made it through most of the day. Only one activity remained; the dinner party. 

Katara and her friends had all booked rooms at a nearby hotel. It was closer than her Dad’s place, and it was easier for them to change into their evening attire. It was hard to dodge the dozens of other former alumni who were from out of town and staying there as well. Just a few more hours and she would be out of this hell.

One look in the mirror and she knew it would all be worth it. She had purchased the tight red dress just for this occasion. The dress was cut low to show just the right amount of her voluptuous cleavage. The straps were thick on her shoulders, but the slit down he leg was long and seductive. Paired with the black heels she had finally mastered after years of practice, she knew it would get anyone’s attention. She let her natural waves drape down her naked back, hidden to all wandering eyes, left to imagine her bare skin beneath. Those amber eyes were still burned into her retinas. Maybe she didn’t need to work that hard for his attention... oh well. The dress was expensive. Might as well get her money’s worth.

She met the gang in the lobby, and clearly only she had gone for cocktail attaire. Toph was still in a dark green pant suit. Sokka wore a casual navy suit with an open blazer and bolo tie. Suki wore a nice pale pink dress that flowed nicely to her knees. 

“Is Katara sexy? I sense that she is sexy.” Toph said. 

“No comment.” Sokka said. 

“Damn Katara! If looks could kill.” Suki smirked.

“That’s the plan. Gotta show these small town losers how far I’ve come after all.”

“I’ll say. They won’t even believe you were once the little science geek you used to be!” Sokka threw an arm around his sister in a side hug.

“Gee... thanks bro.”

They walked into the old auditorium. There were decorated round tables with table clothes in their school colors. A surprisingly luxurious buffet was lining one of the walls near the stage, complete with chefs taking orders. Already cliques had huddled into their groups and claimed chairs. It was like walking into a time machine the way everyone stuck to their own. 

Katara and her group found an empty table and took their seats. “I’ll get us some drinks. Open bar ya’ll!” Sokka said. 

“Get me the strongest you can find.” Toph groaned. 

“I’ll help Sokka. Somehow, I don’t trust you with 4 drinks.” Katara stood to help her brother. 

The siblings approached the bartender. Some open bar. It was only beer, wine, and the signature cocktail; The Platty, so aptly named after their mutant mascot. They ordered 4 of them.

“Oh wow!” A male voice said behind them. “Is it really!? Sifu Sokka?!”

“Sifu who now?” Katara turned with her eyebrow raised in confusion.

“It is!” Two boys from her year that she recognized from the fencing club came running up to her and her brother.

“Well if it isn’t two of my impressionable pupils.” Sokka said smugly.

“I can’t believe we get to see you again! You were the coolest!” The taller one said. They were both rather dweeby looking, even as adults. They were scrawny with receding hairlines and glasses.

“We haven’t forgot any of your lessons! Please, tell us again about the year you won second place in regionals!” The shorter fan asked beaming.

“Happy to! Well you see... I owe everything I am to my greatest teacher; patience. The best Sifu of all... besides myself.”

Katara scoffed and left her brother to his fan club. Sokka somehow always escaped the ridicule she endured in high school. He was always the fun goofy older brother and fencing club champion. She wasn’t surprised even members of her own graduating class remembered him. But was anyone going to remember her?

She grabbed two more Platty’s to replace the ones that were lost to Sokka’s ego trip and carefully began to carry them to their table before being stopped.

“Pardon me...” A man’s voice trying too hard to sound smooth said behind her, “I may not remember you but I’m sure you remember me. Allow me to re-introduce myself. I’m Jet...” Katara turned and his jaw dropped. “K-Katara!? That girl from the docks?”

Yeah, she remembered Jet; the infamous playboy. Back then he wore mostly black leather jackets, white tshirts, and was always chewing a toothpick. And apparently he still wore black leather jackets and sported a piece of wood between his teeth, but he was at least wearing a button down shirt. 

She smirked. Jet actually still looked very handsome. And if she was able to shock the school playboy with her transformation, she’d be able to shock anyone.

“Well I’m not exactly on the docks anymore...”

“Wow, it is you! You look... damn. You certainly grew up didn’t you...” she noticed his eyes wander to her chest. “I’m thinking we should catch up, you and me...”

“Jet! Bro! There you are!” Two more guys walked up to them. Even without glancing at their name tags, Katara recognized them too... but they had not aged as well as Jet. Chan, the former football quarterback was no longer broad shouldered and handsome. His stomach had an obvious flab. His sideburns were new and extremely unflattering and the rest of his unkempt face could use a trim. Next to him had to be Ruan-Jian. Hadn’t he been in a garage band or something? Girls fawned over him when he played guitar on the bleachers. Now, Katara couldn’t picture anyone fawning over anything about him. His once long hair was now only around the sides of his head and draped its greasy tendrils over his narrow shoulders. And the top was completely bald.

They walked over to Jet, and Katara noticed they had Ty Lee with them, as well as a tall woman with dark but flattering make-up and the tightest bun Katara had ever seen on top of her head. She wore an expensive looking dark plum business suit and designer heels Katara herself had been eyeing in a catalog at home. This could be no one else other than Mai. The crew was back together... excellent.

“See!? I told you! You wouldn’t recognize her!” Ty Lee squealed and tugged Mai’s sleeve. Mai’s apathetic expression didn’t change.

“Gee. You mean we don’t look the same as when we were 18? Shocking.” Mai sighed.

“Whoa... Katara... You’re like, hot.” Chan said after a swing of beer. “You still in town? I woulda noticed a gal like you around.” He tried to smirk seductively. It didn’t work. 

“No, I haven’t lived here since... well since we graduated. Med school didn’t give me a lot of free time.”

“Oh, so you’re like, a nurse or something?”

“Um, no. I’m a doctor... a world renowned one actually. I just got back into the country. I’ve been spear heading some medical advancements and practices in underdeveloped villages. In fact, I wouldn’t have even come here if I didn’t need to be back in the country to accept my latest award for exemplary leadership in the medical field. I tried to get out of it, but the university insisted... so, I figured I might as well pop in to see everyone.” Katara tried to sound as nonchalant as possible with her humble brags... but since they were all true, they were really only facts. She didn’t even mention that she graduated in record time, was the top of her class, and was the head of several revolutionary research projects.

“Is that the same one from your 30 under 30 article last month or do you just not have enough accolades?” Mai crossed her arms.

“Acca-what?” Ruan-Jian spoke with a glazed expression.

“Um, no. Different.” Katara looked surprised. “How did you...”

“I’m a business woman. I inherited my father’s company after all. I read up on these things.” She crossed her arms. But Katara could tell, she was impressed. Her former tormentors were actually reading up on her?

“Hey, I woulda been running my dad’s business!” Chan said. “But I had uh... other plans.”

“You mean knocking up Ming on Prom night?” Mai said.

“Oh yeah! Let me see the pictures of the kids!” Ty Lee pipped up. “Didn’t you just have your third?! So cute!”

“Oh yeah, that reminds me,” Chan looked at Ruan-Jian. “Dude, you’re gonna have to move out. Can’t have you crashing on the couch with baby Chan Jr. around now.”

“Aw, man...” Ruan-Jian tried to flip his hair. Even Mai and Ty Lee looked grossed out by all the news. 

“Hey wait! Where’s Zuko? I think he was in that magazine too a few years ago Katara! I bet you guys have soooo much in common now!” Ty Lee beamed. Katara tried not to look affected. Because she had the same thought... where was Zuko? They did have some “catching up” to do...

“That stick in the mud has been on a conference call for an hour in the hallway. So boring...” Mai said.

Katara knew this was her opening. Zuko alone, without his entourage. This may be her only chance.

“Well uh, great catching up with you all. Gotta go get these drinks back to the table. I’ll see those babies of yours later Chan.” She held up the four small plastic cups she was struggling with while pinching their rims. She was suddenly dying to drink all of them.

“All right! Doctor Fish Girl can crush it!” Chan said, before downing his beer and smashing the can into his skull. “Go Platypus Bears! Wooooo!”

“Wait, Katara! I thought we could...” Jet tried to regain her attention. But she was already out of ear shot. 

_**10 Years Ago** _

She had been in that very gym countless times. But never before had she been this nervous.

The chosen prom theme was Burning Love. Katara had voted for Under the Sea... But once again, the school’s booming rich kid population allowed for the social elite to secure their victory. The gym was decorated with reds and golds in every available party enhancement. A balloon arch with flame colored streamers woven in between. Photo booths with cutouts of fire surrounding the participants. Banners with hearts and flames intertwined. And the whole gym was illuminated with orange and red light. The theme seemed more like Hellscape than Burning Love...

“Ready?” Aang put out his arm for Katara to grab a hold of for their entrance. He did look handsome. His rented suit was a lovely mustard color and his tie maroon. Katara had been shocked when he asked her to be his date. She wasn’t planning on going with anyone formally and thought Aang, Toph and herself could be more of a group with Suki and Sokka. But when word got out that Zuko would be taking Mai, Katara conceded. They could go as friends. Toph said she refused to take a date anyway, even though she had been asked several times. So Katara was guilt free... except she wasn’t. She felt like she was being dishonest somehow. Like she’d betrayed Zuko. But she didn’t even know what his plan was, and he had no qualms with securing a date. So why couldn’t she?

“Ready.” She looped her arm through Aang’s and waked in. 

Toph arrived very fashionably late and found her way to the table Katara and Aang occupied with Suki and Sokka. But boy was she fashionable. Her dress was a blend a dark greens and had what looked like real emeralds sown into the hem. 

“Wow, Toph...” Aang said.

“I know, I look like a sequin pillow.”

“How would you know what you look like?” Sokka accused.

“Trust me, I know. Just like I know this gym looks like it’s on fire. And it very well may be soon...”

“Honestly Toph, you look amazing! Maybe even over dressed.” Aang’s concluded at the expensive looking outfit.

“My mom picked it out... ugh.” She leaned a cheek in her palm in a fake pout. It could have been the warm light, but Katara could swear she saw a blush creep along her face. “I say we scram after 20 minutes.”

“No way! This is my only prom! Not all of us can go twice like Sokka and Suki.” Aang said. 

“Can’t help that we’re the coolest.” Sokka said in a phony laid back tone. He was wearing his blue and white pinstriped suit he wore last year. They couldn’t exactly afford a new one, but he didn’t seem to mind. Suki, however, made sure she got new formal wear for her senior prom and was sporting a beautiful lilac strapless dress.

“Besides,” Aang continued, “who knows when we will all be together again. You know, after we graduate and all... so let’s make this night last! Okay Toph?”

Toph kicked her heels off and hoisted them up on the neighboring chair. “Okay okay, no need to get mushy Twinkle Toes. Just don’t make me dance or anything.”

Katara remained silent. Aang was right. They needed to make tonight special. After they graduated, everything would be different. Normally, the thought excited her. Getting out of her small town, living her dream and traveling the world was all she wanted. But now it all frightened her. It was strange wanting everything to change, but also wanting it to stay comfortably the same.

She was vaguely aware of Aang saying something to her, but she was trapped in her own thoughts. “Huh?”

“I said, do you want to dance?” Aang was standing and held a hand out to her. She envied his childlike enthusiasm for everything. But she could try it out tonight. 

She took his hand, “Yeah, I really do.”

Several songs later, everyone but Toph was sweating on the dance floor. Aang kept spinning Katara around and around until she was dizzy. She kept tripping on her heels that she knew were way too high for her to maintain balance, but her brother and Aang were there to catch her every time. She even took a song to dance with Suki and they laughed at Aang trying to teach Sokka some moves. They tried to get Toph to join, but she was content listening to the music. She even made some requests to the DJ that the rest of the gang danced the hardest to.

They were out of breath when they all went back to the table laughing and crashed into the uncomfortable folding chairs. Katara was having a great time actually. 

“I think I need something to drink.” She huffed. “I’m going for some punch.”

The gang was still huffing and puffing. “We’ll be... right... behind you...” Sokka said in between breathes. “Just...need to... sit...”

Katara made it to the large glass punch bowl and ladled herself a generous amount into a red solo cup. She took several gulps right there before refilling it again. 

“Pardon me.” A voice said behind her. It made her stomach drop. She knew that voice.

Zuko came up next to her and reached for the ladle. He didn’t even look at her, but she couldn’t look away from him. He had combed his hair back nicely, but left some of his locks to hang in front of his scar. His suit was the darkest black she’d ever seen. It looked tailor fitted, sharp and impeccable. His tie was bright red silk, like a bright ember in a black void. The only other pop of color was the vibrant orange and red boutonnière pinned to his breast pocket. Her classmate, the one she had been slowly getting to know for weeks, who was once the face of her enemies but became the face that softened her heart, was now so tragically handsome that she became weak in the knees. 

She hadn’t forgotten their promised rendezvous. But Katara honesty thought he hadn’t been serious. She hadn’t even seen him all night until now, and she had been too scared to look for him in case crushing disappointment followed when he ignored her. Kind of like he was doing now... did he even see her?

“Uh, Zuko...” she sad softly to get his attention. But he didn’t look up from his cup.

“The pool deck.” He said straight faced. Was he talking to her? Because she had no idea what he was talking about. “10 minutes. Meet me there.” And he walked away.

Katara’s blood felt like it was humming with anxiety as she walked back to the table to her exhausted companions. She tried to put on a straight face to not give herself away. “Um... I think I’m going to uh... powder my nose.”

“Powder your nose? Why would your nose need powder?” Aang asked.

“I... um...”

“She’s gotta pee, idiot. She’s just too classy to say it.” Toph said.

“Gross! You don’t have to be so direct Toph.” Sokka stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

“I’ll go with you! My nose could use some powder.” Suki winked and stood. 

“Ewww!” Sokka continued his charade.

“N-no!” Katara said to quickly. Suki raised a brow suspiciously. “I uh, would like some privacy if that’s okay...” Katara pleaded with her eyes, hoping somehow Suki would understand.

“Well now this is just getting weird.” Toph broke the awkward tension. 

“I’ll be back soon okay? We can even hit up the photo booth. Just gotta check my make up!” She scampered off. But Aang’s face was still looking concerned.

The halls were shockingly empty. She thought students would be trying to sneak off into classrooms or hidden dark corners to fulfill tiresome prom rituals or other nefarious deeds. But maybe that was too cliche. Katara wouldn’t know what most teenagers were doing or where. But she was grateful for the easy time she was having sneaking up to the pool deck on top of the school. 

The stairwell was dark, and her feet were killing her in the heels with every step she took. She was concerned that maybe she got it wrong. There was no sign that Zuko or anyone at all had been this way. If he wasn’t there, she swore to turn right back around to be with her friends. She had been looking forward to being with Zuko on what was supposed to be the most special night of their youth, but now she was uneasy. 

At the top of the stairs, she pushed the big door open. It wasn’t locked...

After being in the dark, she wasn’t prepared for the bright sparkle of blue and yellow. The lights were on in the pool, making it’s surroundings glow in shades of turquoise and bouncing white ripples. The edge was surrounded with small white candles that glowed and reflected off the water. At the far corner stood Zuko, lighting the last candle and placing it down before he noticed Katara had walked up. Caught off guard, he started blushing. “Oh, you’re early...”

Katara walked slowly up to him, her heels echoing each step on the pavement in the quiet of the evening. Her hands had gone to her mouth involuntarily. She was in a state of shock. Had he really done this? For her? It’s true she didn’t know what to expect, but she sure as hell didn’t expect this.

“Zuko, this looks so amazing! It’s prettier than the gym! It’s like... It’s like Under the Sea!”

“Yeah, I actually voted for that theme instead. Oh well...”

Her heart actually skipped a beat at that. Zuko had once seemed like he was miles away from her. But the more she got to know him, the more she realized they were alike. They were both scared and lonely and lost, no matter what crowd they were in. Somehow this former stranger had become the most important person to her, and she had been so terrified he didn’t feel the same. Her fear was so immense, she had completely denied herself belief in the possibility she may be important to him too. But now that she saw this, she allowed herself to believe it just might be possible...

“You look beautiful Katara.” Zuko said in a low voice. He clearly felt awkward, but he looked directly in her eyes. 

She smiled. “Thanks. It was my mother’s actually...” she motioned to the dress. It was a lovely gift her mother has left her. The sheer straps fell elegantly off her dark shoulders, and layers of pale blue draped down her figure, ending below her knees with dark blue beads sown throughout in beautiful swirls and patterns. It complimented her treasured necklace perfectly too. Suki had even helped her tie half of her thick brown waves into an elegant bun and stuck beautiful silver star shaped pins and beads throughout her remaining locks. She loved this dress, and she especially loved it now. 

“It could use one thing though...” He said, reaching into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a manicured blue and silver corsage made of large fresh flowers. Katara could smell their sweet fragrance as soon as it was in his hands. He took her hand in his, then slipped the silver elastic onto her wrist.

“Oh Zuko... it’s lovely. And it matches!” She held it to her dress and gave a twirl in giddy excitement. 

He chuckled. “Somehow I just knew it would suit you.”

“Thank you...” She said. “For all of this.”

“Well, I figured if we can’t really do prom their way, we could do it our way.” He extended a hand. “May I have this dance Lady Katara?”

She dropped her hand into his palm and did a mock curtsy. “You may, Prince Zuko.”

She did her best to mimic the slow dancing she saw down in the gym far below them. She’d never slow danced with a boy before. She put both hands on his strong shoulders, and his rested lightly on her hips. They swayed together, taking small steps in circles, never taking their eyes off each other. They could faintly hear the music from the DJ on the wind and let the rhythm guide their steps. 

Katara felt adventurous and swung out her arms, grabbing Zuko’s hand as she slid away, striking a pose. He picked up her cue and then spun her around. He kept spinning her, again and again until she laughed and fell into his chest. She caught herself on him, and felt his chest shake with laughter beneath her fingers. She loved that laugh... it was so rare. So precious.

She righted herself and stood up, but she didn’t separate their bodies. He was so warm in the chill of the night air. He really did run hot. Katara gazed into his eyes. Flames from the candles reflected in them, dancing in his golden irises while white waves danced across his pale face. She worried she was looking too closely and got embarrassed, but then Katara realized he was looking at her with equal intensity. He was looking so closely, their faces were barely apart. He looked closer and closer... and then his lips touched hers. 

The warmth of his chest was nothing compared to those hot lips. All Katara could see was the out of focus hairline of his dark black scruff. All she could feel was the light warm pressure on her mouth. And she wanted to feel more. So she closed her eyes, and let the only sense she used be touch. The feeling intensified behind her lids and burned in her lips. She felt herself pushing back, leaning into his advance. Suddenly her arms were around his neck, and his hands pulled her in by her waist.

They were kissing. Katara was kissing Zuko. On prom night. On the roof. And it felt _amazing_. Better than summer showers on her skin. Better than dipping toes in the cool ocean. Better than a warm fire after hours in the snow. Better than anything she had ever felt her whole life.

They parted their lips, then their bodies in order to read each other’s expression. Zuko looked dazed and so handsome. She searched his face for regret and found none. She smiled. He smirked. Time stood still. Suddenly their was no past, when Zuko was popular and Katara a geek. There was no future, when Katara would be in medical school and Zuko would chase after his father’s success. There was only this moment and there was only the two of them. Katara could live in this moment forever. 

“Ew. I thought I smelled fish.” A shrill female voice came across the roof. “Guess we can’t party up here after all. It’s been claimed by losers.”

Katara turned around; Azula. She must have secured an upperclassman as a date in order to attend prom. Behind her stood the whole elite crew, Ty Lee, Mai, Chan and Ruan-Jian, Jet and their dates. 

Azula’s face dropped when Katara had turned around, revealing the other person behind her to be her brother. “Zuko? What are you doing up here? With her?”

“Yeah!” Ty Lee said. “You’re about to miss the prom court crowning! My insider info say you’re getting crowned King! Or should I say Prince!” She winked. She was on the prom committee after all.

Katara tried not to panic. But no words came to mind, or mouth. She stared at the group, looking dapper and glamorous in gowns and tux’s that surely weren’t hand-me-downs like her and Sokka had on. And suddenly, she wasn’t afraid. She wasn’t even angry. Instead, she felt pity. These cruel friends who never saw the real Zuko, who never saw his pain. They weren’t friends. They weren’t anything. They couldn’t have what she and Zuko had...

She turned to Zuko, waiting on his next move. Hoping, praying...

“Did she trick you into coming up here?” Mai said.

“Uh, no. I uh...” Zuko stammered.

“Well? She follow you or something? We were all looking for a better place to really party.” Jet asked. “Guess you beat us to it Prince! Damn, it’s even decorated. Weird...”

“Just get her out of here before she tattles.” Azula demanded. “Don’t want fish girl stinking up the place.”

Katara looked at Zuko with pleading eyes. “Zuko...” She said. His eyes looked unsteady and his jaw was clenched. She had not realized until that moment, he had let go of her hand.

“On second thought, who needs this dump.” Mai said. “Let’s get your crown and leave. This school is boring anyway.”

“Mai’s right. Come on Zuzu. Throw the fish back.” Azula waved her hand dismissively at Katara. The group chuckled. 

Zuko’s face looked away down cast. Katara felt panic well up inside her. She was about to lose him... their perfect fantasy was shattered and now reality was taking him away. And he wasn’t fighting back...

“Zuko, please...” She whispered, trying to reach him. He started to walk towards her. But then he kept walking. Right past her. Without even looking her in the eye, just like always.

Something in Katara snapped and broke in half... not exactly her heart. Something else. Emboldened, she turned around and ran to him. “Zuko, wait!” She screamed at the back of his head. She grabbed his elbow to try and pull him around. She wasn’t done with him yet... if she couldn’t have her Zuko, she was going to give Prince Zuko a piece of her mind.

He jerked his arm away, but she held on tight. “Let go!” He growled. With one more yank of his arm, Katara’s grip came loose. The loss of something sturdy caused her to step back, and she lost her balance on the edge of her heels. Those damn high heels... 

Everything was in slow motion. She felt her weight falling backwards. She felt her feet whoosh out in front of her and her long hair whip her face. Then a cold, wet sensation covered her back. The last thing she saw before her head went under water was Zuko’s face, his mouth gapping open in a silent scream, and his hand thrusting towards her, but not far enough.

Then she was under, and her world was just shades of blue. When her feet touched the bottom, her mind began to catch up with her body. She’d fallen into the pool. She kicked off the ground and swam up towards the surface. Her once beautifully ornate hair broke through, and she came up for air coughing and gasping. She couldn’t see through her damp curls and pushed her hair aside. They were all laughing hysterically. The boys were hunched over in fits of hilarity. Azula and Mai chucked behind manicured hands. “Nice one Zuzu! Didn’t think you’d take me seriously when I said to throw her back in!”

Katara glanced at Zuko. He remained frozen where she last left him, his face frozen in concern. All he could do was look at her. And all she could do was look at him. As usual, he said nothing. Katara felt her heart sink faster than she had when she fell into the pool. She’d never have Zuko again, and she never wanted him again either. 

“Let’s go Prince Zuko! Limo will be here any second.” Chan said. “Real party at my place! Woooo!” The group turned away without so much as a glance back at the horrific scene. Zuko made a move to go with them but stalled. 

“Katara...” has voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Go away...” she growled.

“Look, I just...”

“I said LEAVE!” She splashed him with all her might. She held up one arm and then the other, pushing all the water her arms could carry at him. She kept rearing up and going again and again until her arms were tired. When she finally stopped and looked back at the spot she attacked, he had gone. She wasn’t sure for how long. And she wasn’t sure if the streams down her face were water or tears.

Aang found her later. When she didn’t come back, he must have gone looking for her, only to find her wet and crying on the side of the pool. He didn’t ask questions. He just let her cry, not caring that she got his suit wet when she sobbed into his shoulder. He brought her a towel and held her bundled body close. When she was ready to leave, she held his hand while the other carried her heels. The corsage floated in tattered pieces on the blue waves behind her.

Just as Aang predicted, everything changed. Katara found out she got into her dream school with a full scholarship weeks later. Aang hadn’t even told her he applied there too to study politics and agriculture. They became inseparable on campus, and Katara slowly saw the friend that she loved turn into a man she loved. Ever since the day he found her by the pool, he never left her side when she needed him. They graduated and travelled the world, finding new places to learn about their fields and help people in need. Katara rose up in ranks within hospitals thanks to her worldly knowledge of medicine until she became the head of her own department and needed to be in one place more. Aang, always a nomad, could never be tied down to one home. Slowly they grew apart until they reluctantly broke off their years-long relationship and went their separate ways, but always stayed close friends. They even built hospitals together in destitute villages. She was proud of their work together, and never regretted a minute of it. But Katara knew all too well that people, even those closest to you, can change. Sometimes it was for the best, like Aang, who’s sacrifices were well on the way to earning him a Peace Prize. But sometimes, they changed for the worst... like the man she had not seen or spoken to in ten years. 

_**Present** _

“So what about you? How many little ones do you have running around?”

Katara was not listening to yet another very married and very pregnant former classmate who had intercepted her on the way back to her table to tell her about marrying her high school sweet heart after graduating and popping out kids immediately and never leaving their hometown. 

“Uh, none. Look Lee, I really have to...”

“None!? What are you and your husband waiting for?”

“No husband either. Now if you don’t mind...”

Katara booked it back to her table without so much as a goodbye. She slammed the four plastic cups down in front of Toph, Suki and Sokka who must have returned from his ego trip, and she immediately knocked back the entire contents of one. She grimaced. The Platty was pure alcohol... but she needed something to take off the edge. She started to sip another. 

“Whoa... you okay there Sweetness?” Toph asked upon hearing her gulps, finding one of the full cups for herself. 

“If one more woman brags to me about how they are married with children and how they don’t understand how I would want a career, I’m going to scream... This small mindedness is exactly why I wanted to get out of here and never come back.”

“You know, happiness looks different to different people. Your’s is working, their’s is reproducing rug-rats. Nothing wrong with that.” Toph sipped her drink. She seemed unaffected by it’s strong contents.

“You sound like Aang.” Katara said at Toph’s surprising wisdom. 

“And my happiness is kicking the asses of all those who tell me not to work and just live off my trust fund.”

“That’s more like it.” 

Sokka grabbed the only remaining cup and held it aloft. “A toast! To how far we’ve come.”

“Here here.” Toph said. She held up her cup in the air waiting for the other three to clank their plastic with hers in a dull thud. It’s true. Katara was proud of all of them, and herself. 

She glanced towards one of the closed double doors and saw a figure pacing back and forth across the tiny window into the hall. _Got him_ Katara thought. This was her chance.

“I’ll be right back gang. I have to powder my nose.”

“Like we haven’t heard that one before.” Toph said.

Katara took one last swig of The Platty. She already felt the first one flushing her cheeks and she let the liquid courage flow through her. She couldn’t back down, no matter how oddly nervous she was. She’d faced worse than this... she had overcome a sea of cocky male doctors who always doubted her. She had convinced boardrooms and committees to implement her revolutionary techniques and ideas. She has survived weeks in jungles to study herbal medicines in sweltering heat. But pushing that door open felt like the hardest hurdle of her career. 

She waited 10 years. It was time.

She sauntered to the door, and with perhaps too much force, pushed it open. 

Zuko was on his phone at the other end of the hall. He sounded angry. And it occurred to Katara this would be the first time she heard his adult voice.

“I don’t care if it’s unorthodox. It’s essential to my new platform. Now do as I say and...” He heard the heavy gym door close and echo through the halls. He turned around and looked directly at Katara. His voice was no longer the awkward low gravel. It was a velvety baritone. Even angry, he sounded smooth and authoritative. But one look at Katara, and he had the face of the same teenage boy who stared at her from the edge of the pool.

She stood there stoically with her arms crossed and her face stern. Her ocean eyes daring him to challenge her. 

“I’ll call you back.” There was a beep, and his phone was in his pocket. Zuko was never one to back down from a challenge, and clearly he still maintained that mentality. “Katara.” He spoke first. Only her name, as if it was a complete statement.

Instead of responding, she walked up to him. Her steps were confident this time. She was conscious of how her hips moved and the flash of leg each step offered. She wanted him to know immediately that she was not the same girl he left on the roof. And by the look on his face, he knew that too.

When she reached the spot where he stood, she didn’t look up at him as she stepped to his side and stopped. 

“Pool deck.” She said. “10 minutes. Meet me there.” And she walked away towards the stairwell and disappeared. 

Once again, the heavy metal door was unlocked, and Katara stepped onto the roof. It was a clear summer night. The moon was full and the sky full of stars and wispy silver clouds. She inhaled the night air. It cooled her cheeks a bit and steadied her heart rate. She felt stronger than she had all day. Knowing this would finally all come to an end gave her power.

For some reason, the pool was uncovered and the underwater lights illuminated. It was the exact luminescent glow she remembered from prom night. Other than the lack of candles, it looked exactly the same as it did before. Katara chuckled to herself. Funny how so much can change, but some things remain the exact same. 

She heard the door close behind her and turned. There he stood, ten years later, roles reversed. A breeze lifted her hair and it waved slightly in the wind. She had his full attention.

After a moment, he walked closer towards her. “You’re early.” She said.

“I couldn’t wait.” His voice was just as confident. A true unwavering politician. He stopped about a foot in front of her, giving her space. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you Katara.”

How she wished he wouldn’t have said her name. It clearly had some lingering effect on her. She strengthened her stance. She wouldn’t lose. 

“Oh yeah? Since when? I bet you didn’t even expect to see me back here.” She crossed her arms.

“Actually, I asked Ty Lee for the guest list. When I heard you reserved a spot, I knew I had to come. I’ve been wanting to talk... long before the reunion announcement.” She remained unaffected, even though his words shocked her. He asked Ty Lee? But that would mean he only came because she did... “Katara, I...”

She cut him off. “No Zuko. You don’t get to talk to me.” She snap in a low and severe tone. “It’s my turn.”

She watched his shoulder slump. He was conceding to her demands. “You aren’t the Prince of High School anymore. You can’t keep me quiet and you can’t decide what I do or say this time.” She pointed to the still waters of the glistening pool. “Do you even remember what you did to me? _Do you_?”

He lowered his head. “Yes. I do.” He said.

“Really? Because you sure as hell seemed to forget every day for the the rest of the school year. When you didn’t so much as glance my way and never spoke to me again. I never thought of you as weak before that night Zuko. But I saw you for what you were after that; a coward. And it won’t matter how many years go by, how people you know, how many votes you get, or how many people you charm and seduce or the the suits you wear. Deep down, you will always be a coward.”

“Katara, I...”

“Shut up.” She said calmly. “I’m not finished. While you continued a career of people pleasing, I took what I learned from you that night. I took all that hurt and turned it into something useful. I turned it into ambition. So I could show you and your stupid friends what hard work really means. While you all lived off trust funds and easy rides, I worked to make this shitty world you left us a better place. I was top of my class. Graduated early. Founded new methods and practices. I helped people who were hurt. Something someone like you could never do. And I found something you’ll never have; Fulfillment. I never forgot what you did to me Zuko. But knowing that you will forever live your empty life with those empty people filled with malice while I actually did my best to help those in need got me through all the bullshit you put me through. And even after my awards and recognition, there is one thing all my work will never earn me; and that is forgiveness. Go ahead and call me petty for holding on to a ten year grudge, but you’ll never understand Zuko... You’ll never understand how deeply you hurt me that night.”

When she finished, and the air fell still and silent, she noticed just how loud her voice has gotten. It felt like her lungs were burning, like she had not taken a single breath. She was waiting for the relief. For the feeling of her chest finally becoming light with the all the anger she had been holding in released into the wild. She said everything she had been carrying with her for a decade... but she felt the exact same. The satisfaction she had been chasing eluded her. And she couldn’t understand why.

She hadn’t noticed the tears in her eyes. They fell down her cheeks without her even blinking. She continued to glare at the unfairly handsome man, trying not to show any weakness, or the disappointment and confusion sinking in.

“Katara...” He tested to see if he was free to speak. When she didn’t object, he continued. “I want to tell you how sorry I am... but I don’t think that’s enough...”

“No.” Her voice cracked. “It’s not.”

“I know...” he took a step closer. “I assure you... not a day goes by I don’t think of that night. I remember it perfectly. Too perfectly... I remember a silver star pin in your hair. It kept catching the light of the moon. I remember the feeling of your blue dress under my fingers. I even remember the pink gloss on your lips... it was minty.”

“That all?” She didn’t let his romanticized version soften her tone. 

“And I remember your face when you stared up at me in the water... It stuck with me everyday. Because I had never seen you ever look so... cruel. It... it wasn’t like you. It was like my Katara was gone.”

_His_ Katara? What about her Zuko? He was gone that night too. 

“And it was my fault.” He said in a soft voice. “I destroyed her. I know you can never forgive me for walking away. I shouldn’t have. And I want you to know, I haven’t forgiven myself either. I don’t think I ever will... It took me a bit longer to find my way. I wasn’t as strong as you. But when I was in college, trying to follow in my father’s footsteps, it was your face and your voice I pictured every time I was unhappy. You were telling me to change, to do what I thought was right instead of following along. And well... I did... years too late. I told him I wanted nothing to do with his corrupt system. And I went out on my own to learn about important values instead. I’ve reformed this town and I’m reforming this nation. I’m helping those who actually need it, and it has actually made me happy. I never looked back, and I never regretted it. I just wanted to be someone that maybe one day... you’d be proud of.”

Katara tried to looked unmoved. But she didn’t think she was succeeding. How could this man look so sincere after what he did?

“I never forgot you Katara. I know about all your awards, all your travels... because um... I never wanted to lose track of you. And every year you just became more and more amazing. And I missed my chance to be a part of that with you... and if it’s not too late, I still want to.”

He reached into his breast pocket in a familiar movement. Maybe time was collapsing in on them at that moment, but Katara could swear she saw a blue and silver corsage...

It was. Almost an exact replica. But it was wrapped around something. It was some rolled up paper. He hesitantly handed it to her. She didn’t move. 

“This is for you.” He tried to encourage her. She gingerly took it. She slipped off the corsage, ignoring its pleasant smell and looped it around her finger in order to unroll the document. She skimmed though the professional typed up paragraphs and gasped.

“Zuko... what is this...”

“It’s a contract. To fund your holistic integrated medical facility. I uh... I know you’ve been struggling for donors.”

“You what?”

“I’ve been following your research, like I said... and its amazing Katara. It really could help a lot of people. People like your mom...” Katara couldn’t move. Her gaze was stuck somewhere between Zuko and the giant numerical figure on the page.

“So I showed it to my investors. And we’ve all agreed to donate every penny you need. We want our philanthropic efforts to actually go towards something that can heal people... and your work will change lives...”

There was a war inside her chest. Katara felt her heart flutter, but her brain buzz. She came to this roof to tell a boy who broke her heart everything she wasn’t able to say 10 years ago. Success always seemed like the best revenge and now she felt just as empty as she did before. But this thing in her hands... Zuko’s words of affirmation... they confused her.

“You... you think you can just buy my forgiveness? Is that what this is about?” She frowned. 

“What? No! Katara, I really believe in your work. You’re brilliant. I just want to help...”

“I don’t want it. I don’t need your help. I’ve never needed your help! I can secure my own donations you egotistical jerk!” She threw the paper at him. It fluttered to the ground. “You can’t just waltz in and expect to be my knight in shining armor years later Zuko! How dare you! How dare you!”

She couldn’t be there anymore. This wasn’t how she pictured it. This wasn’t what she wanted. She stormed past him, trying to hide the new tears.

“Katara! Wait!” His calm professional demeanor was gone. Zuko sounded panicked. Before Katara could reach the door, he grabbed her elbow and forced her to turn around.

“Let go!” She yelled between sobs. But she honestly didn’t have the fight in her. There was too much going on in her head, she couldn’t even resist when he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Her fists pounded his chest and grabbed handfuls of his expensive suit, surely wrinkling it. 

“How dare you Zuko!” She kept saying and sobbing. How dare he say her name with such affection. How dare he mention her mother. How dare he wait 10 years to say sorry. And how dare he tell her everything she ever wanted to hear him say...

Her grip and punches began to lose steam until she was finally just crying into his blazer. She felt something stroke the back of her hair. It was Zuko’s hand. He kept soothing her until her sobs quieted against his chest.

“I’m so sorry Katara...” He whispered. “Please, I just want you to know... I’ve never forgotten you. Not ever... I want to go back to that moment, right here. To that moment we were together, and this time, I promise not to let you go.”

Katara stilled. It felt like he wasn’t exactly talking to her. Like he was telling himself that promise too. Suddenly, the feeling in her chest, the heavy weight she has been burdened with for years, it simply vanished. His body was so warm, it was as if it was melting away all her anger. Or maybe it was his words. They were the exact words she needed.

When he felt her relax in his arms, he pulled away. She looked up at him. She hadn’t been this close to his face in years. His scar had faded, but the red and pink hues still painted the rough skin on his eye and cheek. The reflection of the pool was reflected in his stylish glasses, but she could still see those glowing eyes. His skin was still pale, but she noticed a well trimmed stubble on his strong chin. This was the face of a man now. He did look different. So maybe he really was different. 

“Zuko... I don’t know what to say...” she said, wiping her eyes.

“You could say you accept.” He tried smirking. “M-my donation that is. Not the apology... I know I can’t make up for that night. But please, I want to help you, and I want to help people in need. Like you do.”

Katara bent down to pick up the contract. She pretended to give it a once over. “But I remain in control of my research?”

“Of course.”

She folded it up and tucked it away in her dress. “I’ll have to let my colleagues look over it before I agree.”

“Naturally.”

She looked down at her hand. She was still holding the corsage, although it had taken some damage from being pounded into Zuko’s chest. She slipped it onto her wrist anyway.

“It doesn’t match my dress this time.”

“But it matches your eyes. That’s why I picked them you know.”

“You did?”

“Yeah... I love your eyes.” His voice was like his teenage self, awkward and embarrassed. But his handsome face and smile were that of a charming politician. 

“Zuko, I...”

“You still look lovely Katara. Even after all this time...”

“Please, I’m confused. I had all this anger towards you and now... I don’t really know what to do with any of this.” It was true. It felt too soon to let it go and let in all this flattery... even if she did like it.

“It’s okay. Take your time. Just know, I’m not going anywhere. I won’t let you get away from me again.” And he pressed his lips to her hand, just below the corsage. 

The breeze returned, blowing her hair in her face, and hopefully hiding her blush. 

There was one more thing she needed to say to him... “You must have known how I felt about you back then...”

He looked back up and straightened. “Was it the same way I felt about you?” He asked, almost seductively. 

“What did you feel?” She was scared of is response. She wanted to hear but at the same time she didn’t.

Just like she did all those year ago in the equipment room, he lightly cupped the side of her face. “I was in love with you.” He smiled. That rare precious Zuko smile, exactly how she remembered.

“And now?” Katara wasn’t sure why she asked. It was something in his eyes, the way he looked at her. It was like they were still stuck in the moment on prom night, when time stood still and the past and future were too blurry to see. Now it was all in focus, but she didn’t want to leave.

He slowly snaked a hand around her waist. When she didn’t protest, he pulled her closer. He whispered “I still do. I always have. You’ll always be the girl I let get away.”

Everything made complete sense to her in that moment. She saw through the years with perfect clarity. She had denied herself the heartbreak of the first love she didn’t even know she fell for, and she poisoned it with anger. Over the years, she thought finally getting closure would heal her, but it isn’t want she wanted at all. She wanted his apology and his love. And he wanted her forgiveness, and apparently, her love too. Even after all these years, she still held such immense love for this man who had a good heart all along. Maybe she always knew it was there, and just wanted it back. And now she did.

She wanted to let it all go, to forgive him everything. She was done living in the past. She was done plotting her revenge. Right now she just wanted this freeing moment to last forever with Zuko. 

“Well then, don’t let me go again.”

“Can we just go back?” He asked. “To that moment we kissed? The moment before it all went wrong. I want to pick up where we left off. I want to get it right this time Katara.”

And suddenly they were back. They were on the roof of their high school. The night was warm. The stars were out and the pool bathed the surroundings in that lovely glow. Zuko looked handsome in a suit. Katara looked gorgeous in a dress. And they were kissing. His lips were still warm, his body was firm, his touched filled her with a giddiness she had not felt since she was a child. Katara drank it all in. Some things never change.

The kiss turned more ferocious over time, like they were both letting out years of repressed feelings and making up for lost time. They did eventually part, knowing, with the unfortunate maturity of adulthood, they could not actually stay up there with the world stopped. But this time, he didn’t let go of her hand. They walked back to the gym together. And they danced for all to see. 

_**One Year Later** _

He brought her blue flowers on their anniversary. The card read _Thanks for going to prom with me. Xoxo Zuko._

“Aww” Katara said. She kissed him chastely on the lips before setting them on the dining room table. “But you know, its not technically our one year for a few months. Today is just the anniversary of the reunion.”

“I know.” He said, then came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck. “But it’s the day I promised never to let you go.”

“And the day you admitted to being an ass.” She smirked.

“And the day you admitted to holding a grudge.”

“Touché.” She wiggled around in his arms until she was facing him. This time she gave him a deeper kiss. 

It obviously took more than one night for the two of them to properly heal each other. After they came down from the pool, Zuko joined Katara and her group. To her surprise, they welcomed him with open arms. It was like they knew all along what Katara had denied herself for a decade. 

Katara and Zuko started over that night, as if they could now create the alternate reality they had always wanted to live in, starting from that kiss. They slowly reinstated their old routines, but now in the form of adulthood. Lunch dates at the hospital. Long walks by the beach. Talking about their years apart, about their families, about their hopes and dreams. Zuko’s funding helped her holistic clinic become a huge success. So it obviously made more sense for him to move closer to his investment... or even move in with her. Katara still wasn’t used to the magazine headlines. “Bachelor Politician Moves in with Doctor Sweetheart.” It wasn’t always easy. Being in the public eye with such a well known public figure could take it’s toll. Especially a young and handsome one who was determined to change the status quo to help his citizens in need rather than his wealthy predecessors. Sometimes they went days without seeing each other. Katara to conferences, Zuko on tours. But it made reuniting over and over all the more sweeter. 

The kiss of their lips had morphed into a melding of bodies. Katara hands were in his hair and his hands felt like they were leaving burn marks up and down her back. She loved watching her normally stoic and serious Zuko turn into a passionate lover at her touches. They each needed to take gulps of air in between intense full mouth kissed. 

“Don’t you have a dinner with those diplomats soon?” She gasped when she found a moment to speak. Zuko had migrated his kisses to her neck. He began a trail leading up to her ear and whispered,

“Don’t you have a meeting with your board members?”

“Well, I am the founder...” She said slyly as she tilted her head so he could have easy access to her neck. He happily obliged. “But you really should get going soon...” she tried to rally and fight off the growing waves of passion he was making rise up within her.

Zuko straighten and took his mouth away from her skin. She snapped out of her daze to look up at him. His face, even with the scar, always radiated kindness when he looked at her. Affection for him bubbled up inside her just from looking at him. He cupped her face and ran his thumb lightly across her cheek. 

“So many times I wasn’t able to choose you...” He whispered. It could have meant anything. From their flirtations in high school, to all the emergency meetings he had to leave her to attend now. “And I want to make up for all of them when I can...”

Katara worried he would spend the rest of their lives apologizing. Forgiving him had been the best choice she ever made in her life. Ever since, she had been open and filled with love instead of anger, and her healed heart made her whole life change. Especially now that Zuko was back in it. 

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t take him up on his offer... 

He pulled her in for a loving kiss, less fueled by lust and more by affection. She smiled. “Well then, we have a few minutes... and I have always loved sneaking off with Prince Zuko...”

This made him smile.

Some things never change. But sometimes, they change for the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> The teenage flashbacks were way more fun to write than the adult angst! Because of that, the ending is a bit anti-climactic but hey, we are here for fluff and angst. I feel like this concept would actually make a great chapter fic instead of just a long one-shot. Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed! Cause there’s a few more on the way! Thanks for giving my fic a chance! Leave love and comments if you can!


End file.
